bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother 14 (UK)
(also known as Big Brother: Secrets and Lies and Big Brother 2013) was the fourteenth edition of Big Brother (UK). ''As a part of the twist there were several secret rooms in the house, and at several points Big Brother lied to the housemates about how elements of the game would play out. On August 19th,2013, Sam Evans came out in 1st place, winning £100,000, with Dexter Koh finishing as the runner-up. Dexter would return to the house two years later as a part of the "Let's do the Time Warp" shopping task and as a guest at Big Brother's Hotel from Hell, during Day 37 and Days 50 & 51 respectively during Big Brother 16 (UK). Jack & Joe Glenny would also appear as a part of LDTTW. House The first house images were revealed by the Daily Star newspaper on June 10th,2013, revealing an Eco-design. The house aesthetic featured walls made out of recycled doors, as well as a diary room hidden behind one of them at the top of the stair-case. At the bottom of the stairs there was an Eco-living room that featured colourful sofas and chairs as well as a large plasma TV. The house also featured a circular styled-kitchen next to the living room, as well as a colourful bedroom, that featured a bike that would help to produce electricity which would power the electrical appliances. The house also featured an eco-friendly garden, with a jail-cell for misbehaving housemates and a tree-house for housemates to snuggle up in. BBUK14-Stairs.jpg|Entrance BBUK14-Dining Room.jpg|Dining Room BBUK14-Bedroom.jpg|Bedroom BBUK14-Garden.jpg|Garden BBUK14-Tree-House.jpg|Tree-House Twists * '''The People's Puppet: '''On Day 1 a professional actor named Michael Dylan moved into the house along with others under the guise of being a housemate. In actuality he was hired by Big Brother to be "The People's Puppet". Over the course of the first week he carried out tasks voted on by the viewers such as choosing to shred half of the housemates' suitcases and asking questions meant to cause tensions among the housemates. On Day 9 after the first eviction Michael's status as the People's Puppet was revealed and he left the house. * '''Fake Double Eviction: '''After the nominations on Day 19 it was revealed to the house that this week's eviction would be a double eviction, with the public voting to evict either Dexter & Gina (who received the most nominations) or Dan & Wolfy (who tied for the third most nominations). However, what was not revealed to them was that the eviction was fake, and the two housemates evicted on Day 23 would move into a secret Safe House next to the main house. * '''Safe House: '''On Day 23, unbeknownst to the housemates, Dexter & Gina moved into a secret Safe House where they received immunity from that week's eviction. On Day 26 Dexter & Gina were allowed to choose one of the four nominees to move into the Safe House with them. On Day 30, the public voted on two new housemates they wanted to move into the Safe House for the week. On Day 37 the housemates (who knew about the Safe House by this point) chose two new housemates to move into the Safe House, unaware that this week only the housemates in the Safe House would face eviction. * '''Prize Fund Lie:' On Day 63 the four nominated housemates were asked how much of the prize money they would take to leave the house that night. They were told that the housemates who said they would take the least amount of money would leave the house with that much of the prize fund. This was a lie. In actuality, as a reward for being the least selfish housemate Dexter (who had said the lowest amount of the four) received immunity from eviction, having to choose which of the two non-nominated housemates would take his place. Housemates Nominations Table Trivia * This was the first main series and first overall series of Big Brother UK hosted by Emma Willis. * On Day 33 Daley was expelled from the Big Brother house after using violent force against fellow Safe House resident Hazel, grabbing her throat and slapping her bottom multiple times. This marked the first time a housemate had been expelled from the house since the show's move from Channel 4 to Channel 5. * This season saw twins Jack & Joe competing as a single housemate. This was the first time twins had competed as a single housemate on the show since Sam & Amanda on Big Brother 8 (UK). Amy & Sally on Big Brother 16 (UK) and Emma & Victoria on Big Brother 17 (UK) would later also compete on the show in such a manner. ** Jack & Joe were the first twins to compete as a single housemate from Day 1 on the civilian version of ''Big Brother (UK)'', as Sam & Amanda entered the house as individual housemates and became a single housemate later on in the series. Category:Seasons Category:United Kingdom Seasons